pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch's Cottage
The Witch's Cottage is where the Witch lives in Brave. It is located deep within the forest. The witch also uses her domicile to sell her bear carvings, as well as practice her magic there. History The Will O' the Wisps lead Princess Merida to her hut, where the woman there insists in presenting herself as a simple wood carver. But Merida rapidly realizes her real nature after seeing a broom moving by itself, a speaking crow, and other abnormal wonders. The witch tells her that she's not a witch due to too many unsatisfied customers and tries get rid of Merida with floating knives until Merida offers to buy all of her carvings. In exchange of buying her entire stock, Merida convinces the witch to give her a spell in the form of a cake, to change her mother. Just as Merida leaves with the cake, the witch realizes she forgot something very critical about the spell, but is too late to tell Merida. When Merida comes back to the witch's hut, hoping to find a remedy to the spell, she instead finds that the witch is gone and left a potion-powered automated message that says she left for the Wicker Men Festival in Stornoway and won't be back untill spring. She reveals that she forgot to mention to Merida that the spell will become permanent by the second sunrise. The witch also reveals a cryptic riddle to Merida: "Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond torn by pride," which was the answer to reverting the spell. After the witch repeated the riddle, she disappeared. Merida, not yet understanding the riddle, pours the other message potions into the cauldron, but it only ends up blowing up the cottage. As it starts to rain, Merida uses the pieces of the destroyed cottage to make a shelter for her and her mother. Trivia *The Pizza Planet truck appears as a wooden trinket on a worktable. *A113 appears in Roman numerals as ACXIII above the entrance door.Hidden Items in Brave - The Pixar Ball & A113 *Sulley from Monsters, Inc., set to return in Monsters University, appears on a piece of wood. *A tribute to the late Joe Ranft is present in Brave: An image of him is engraved on a small carved box.Check Out These Hidden Gems in Disney Pixar’s ‘Brave’ *A likely reference to Newt: The Witch throws a newt in her cauldron, which makes the potion burst into blue smoke and snowflakes. *The Luxo Ball appears when Merida enters the house. Gallery B175 34cs.sel16.jpeg|The Pizza Planet truck in Brave (seen here in front of the witch) B175 33cs.sel16.121.jpg|Sulley on a piece of wood, visible in the bottom right corner of this image Brave A113 Reference - Pixar Post Screencap.jpg|A113 appears as ACXIII above the door Brave joe ranft tribute.png| A carved portrait of Joe Ranft appears on the side of this small wooden box Newt - Cameo in Brave.jpg|The reference to Newt in Brave Ball (1).jpg| The Luxo Ball in Brave Brave; Witch's Cottage.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps_com-3942.jpg Brave; She's Gone.jpg Brave; Bear Carving.jpg|Carvings References Category:Brave Locations